When a golf ball is hit with a golf club and lands on the green the golf ball may create a depression or a divot on the green A divot tool may be used to repair a divot. A divot tool typically has two spaced apart barbs. To repair a divot, an individual inserts the barbs into the green at one or more locations around the divot, and pushes the green that is between the barbs and the divot toward the divot. The green around the divot that is pushed into the pivot promotes root growth inside the divot and over a period of time causes the green to fill the divot.